


Lucky

by haldoor



Series: Overthinking [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; make no money.<br/><b>Beta:</b> I still didn't get it looked at, I'm ashamed to say.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny can't quite work up the courage to tell Grace about him and Steve.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Part Twelve of the **Overthinking** series, this takes place about a week after the last one. For you [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[**kaige68**](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/), as ever! ;-)

Danny and Grace have been at Steve's all afternoon. It's the Saturday following Steve and Danny's first weekend of sea, surf and sex, as Danny can't help but think of it, even though they didn't go the whole way. He's not one of those people who think it's not 'sex' if no-one penetrates anyone; in his mind, if someone orgasmed, it's sex. They certainly both did that enough times last weekend, and Danny smiles at the memory.

The week past has been another busy one for Five-0. From Tuesday morning through late Friday they've been dealing with a murder at a strip club, and some of the sleaze-bags they've had to deal with have put Danny off thinking about anything remotely resembling sex all week. Every night so far he's simply stumbled home and into bed, picturing Steve's smiling face as his eyes closed and then falling asleep before he even had a chance to wish he was in Steve's bed instead.

But last night they caught a break and it was all wrapped up and signed off by a little after 11 PM. It was too late for Danny to pick up Grace for his scheduled weekend with her, but he made sure he was there for her as soon as he could this morning. Steve has invited them to come for lunch, and stay as long as they want, and much as Danny knows it's so Steve gets to spend some time with Grace too, he's hoping they can work things so he and Danny get some alone time too.

They've barely touched all week – it's been too crazy – and Danny's really missing the connection they've forged. He smiles at Steve over Grace's head as he watches them making a sandcastle on Steve's beach, and reaches for his coffee to hide the lurch of desire Steve's return smirk sends through his body. It looks like Steve's as ready for that alone time as Danny is going by the sultry expression in his eyes.

"Monkey, you should probably finish up and go shower," he tells Grace, sipping from his mug and placing it on the table beside where he sits near the architectural wonder Steve and Grace have been working on.

"Aw, Danno, we need to find some more shells for the tower. Please? Five more minutes?" Grace looks from Steve's uncertain smile to Danny's face in hope.

Danny can't resist that look, and Steve's expression says he's almost as hopeful as Grace. "Okay, five more minutes," he agrees, huffing with amusement at Steve's relief as much as at his daughter wrapping him around her little finger once more.

He watches them finish the masterpiece and stands up to admire it, walking around and letting Grace point out the special tower where the princess keeps her dragon and the garrison where the soldiers keep their weapons. He grins at Steve at that; Grace has learned a lot about castles from Steve it would seem.

"Danno, Uncle Steve says if you think it's okay, we can stay the night. Can we, please? I have all my stuff in my backpack, and you can sleep in your shorts. Please, please?" Grace bounces on the sand in front of Danny, looking eager.

Danny's not sure; he hasn't said anything to Grace about him and Steve yet, and he's nervous about how she'll take it, even though they've had conversations about some women liking women and some men liking men, due to her hearing from her classmate Maria how her two mommies share a bed. He chews at the inside of his lip and offers Steve a glance.

"I just…" Steve begins, looking more anxious than he's been over the talking Danny's made him do recently. "I… well, I have 'Beauty and the Beast' on DVD and… plenty of food. Grace can sleep in Mary's room and you can… take the couch," he suggests, brushing sand off his backside, his smile faltering as he looks at Danny's expression.

"Danno, pleee-ease?" Grace implores, still jiggling up and down.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Danny asks Steve doubtfully. Steve's made the offer of the couch, knowing Danny won't be comfortable with sleeping in Steve's bed while Grace is here – not yet, anyway.

"I wouldn't have offered otherwise," Steve assures him.

"Okay, Monkey, you win again. But…" He holds up a finger, stopping her from moving away. "You have to help clean up after dinner, and we'll take Uncle Steve out for breakfast tomorrow in return. Now go get showered."

"Thank you, Danno!" Grace says excitedly, and then turns to Steve. "I'll help with dishes, I promise! I'm really good at stacking."

Steve's grin is warm and genuine. "I'm sure you are, Gracie, and I'd be happy to have your help."

She nods at him and grabs her towel before racing towards the back door and disappearing inside.

"Watch the sand!" Danny yells after her, but she's already gone.

"It's okay," Steve waves a hand. "I'll take care of it later. Breakfast isn't necessary, you know. I want to do this; want you both here."

Danny nods, reaching out a hand to rub Steve's arm. "I know you do, babe, and I'm more than glad we're both here with you, but I… I haven't told her yet. I worry how she'll take it. I mean… I don't think it'll be a problem, but… I've never done this before and it's… tricky."

"She'll be fine." Steve smiles softly, patting the hand still on his skin before Danny takes it back. "But she's your daughter; I'm not gonna tell you when to talk to her about it. That's your call. And I was serious about the couch if that'll make you more comfortable about being here. We don't have to do anything; I just… I've missed you this week."

"I know, babe. I've missed you too." Danny looks behind himself, towards the house in case Grace has somehow managed to speed through the shower and reappear there. He steps closer to Steve and rises onto his toes to offer Steve a quick peck on the lips. "The couch is a good idea… for now. Thank you."

" 'A'ole pilikia." Steve looks as grateful as Danny feels for his understanding, and Danny would kiss him again, but Steve's already moved away to find his towel.

Danny picks up the t-shirt Grace left behind and heads in to check on her progress in the shower.

~//~

It turns out Steve's actually a pretty good cook; he's made something with chicken and brown rice that tastes amazing, not to mention a salad that even Grace says is wonderful, and she manages seconds without a fuss over the cucumber pieces she usually discards.

After she and Steve do the dishes together – as promised – while Danny checks in with Rachel over when he'll have Grace home tomorrow night, the three of them watch 'Beauty & the Beast' like any other family with young children. Steve sits on one side of Grace and Danny on the other, and she ends up almost in Steve's lap by the end of it, with Steve and Danny's shoulders touching comfortably.

Danny takes her upstairs and reads to her while Steve sets the coffee on. Grace is obviously tired and Danny chickens out of saying anything about him and Steve while she's having such a struggle to remain awake. He tucks her in and turns off the light, sighing at how much of a coward he's being. She won't disapprove; how could she when she so obviously adores Steve as much as he loves her?

"Night, Monkey," he whispers as he pulls the door near to closed behind him. "Danno loves you."

"Love you, Danno," she yawns, and rolls over, cuddling her favourite plushy.

Danny descends the stairs wearily, shaking his head at himself as he finds his way back to the couch. He's just plonked himself down where he'd been before when Steve comes in from the kitchen with the coffee and sets the mugs on the table in front of him.

"You're lucky to have her," Steve says, settling close beside Danny and stretching his neck to rest his head on the back of the couch. He stares at the ceiling like he can see her through the floorboards. "She's a great kid."

"She is," Danny agrees. "I am lucky, and not just for having her."

Steve lifts his head and looks at Danny quizzically.

"I'm lucky to have you too," Danny says softly, gazing into Steve's eyes with a lop-sided smile.

Steve opens his mouth slightly, a flush appearing on his skin, and then murmurs "I'm lucky to have you, too." He leans into Danny and kisses him gently on the lips, his hand smoothing along Danny's jawline.

Danny can't help kissing him back, licking at his lips until Steve opens them and lets him inside. Danny chases Steve's tongue, nice and easy, though he can feel the need building low in his belly. He won't see it through this time though; he's too aware of Grace upstairs and how weird it would be if she woke in the night. He can't imagine explaining why he's naked in Steve's bed, with Steve equally naked beside him.

But it feels too good to stop kissing Steve now, and the make-out session is starting to get very intense when he hears a noise behind them and pulls back.

"Danno?" Grace is standing near the bottom of the stairs, blinking. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Steve looks horrified as he leaps off the couch, wiping a hand across his lips and backing towards the kitchen. "I…I… I'll get it," he offers, his voice wobbly.

Danny frowns at Steve, but gets up too, coming around the couch to hold out a hand to Grace. "Are you okay, Monkey? I'm sorry… I didn't mean for you to see that."

Grace looks puzzled as she follows him back to the couch and climbs into his lap. "You love Uncle Steve, don't you?" she asks.

"Yes, baby, I do," Danny admits, nodding as he tilts an eyebrow at her. "Are you okay with that?"

"He loves you too," Grace tells him as she nods. "And it's okay to kiss someone if you love them, right?"

"Oh yeah," Danny agrees, relieved that she seems to be taking this so well. "How do you know he loves me?" he can't help adding.

"Oh Danno," Grace sighs, "You're so silly! Uncle Steve looks at you like you used to look at Mommy. I'm glad you love him too." She wraps her arms around Danny and hugs him tight.

"Me too, Monkey," Danny replies, holding her close, "Me too."

When they pull back, she smiles at him like he should have known long ago about Steve's feelings.

"When did you get so clever?" Danny asks her.

"I go to school, Daddy, I learn stuff there."

Danny huffs a laugh, proud of his tolerant and loving daughter.

"Can I have my water now?" she asks.

Danny remembers the look on Steve's face and feels bad that he's probably been standing in the kitchen panicking while they've been talking out here. "Of course you can, Monkey. Let's go find Uncle Steve, huh?"

She scrabbles off Danny's lap and grabs his hand to help pull him to his feet. "C'mon, you're stronger than that," he teases, resisting her for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's it; much better. You been working out?" He lets her help him for real this time as gets to his feet, grinning down at her as she rolls her eyes at him.

They hold hands on the way to the kitchen, startling Steve to his feet from where he's been sitting at the table, head in hands.

"Uncle Steve," Grace says, running around the table and throwing her arms around his waist. "Where's my water?"

Steve crouches down to Grace's level and picks her up easily. He looks at Danny in amazement over his shoulder as he opens a cupboard and lets her find a glass. "I didn't know if you wanted it cold or just room temperature," he tells her.

"Cold, please," Grace says and lets him put her down again while he opens the fridge and reaches in for the pitcher of chilled water he keeps there.

He flicks another look at Danny as he gets her to hold out the glass, then concentrates on pouring it as Danny sits where Steve had been at the table.

Grace thanks Steve and carefully brings her glass to the table to take the chair next to Danny while Steve returns the pitcher to the fridge. Grace drinks about half of the glass in one quick go, then looks up at Steve before he has a chance to sit down.

"Will you take me back to bed, please, Uncle Steve?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart," he tells her, stroking her smooth hair softly and waiting for her to stand up.

Grace moves over to Danny and gives him a hug.

"Kiss," Danny says, pointing to his cheek. "Right here."

Grace grins, then plants a smacker right where he asked her to, sending a warm glow of pure love right through Danny. He closes his eyes to better savor it as she kisses him twice more.

"Night, Danno," Grace tells him, and runs back to where Steve is waiting for her by the door. She reaches up and Steve obligingly picks her up even though she hardly needs babying any more.

"Night, Monkey. Make sure you use the bathroom again before you get in bed."

"I will," she sings as she and Steve disappear through the doorway.

Danny looks at the half-drunk glass of water and grins to himself.

He really is lucky.

~//~


End file.
